


glasses

by sonderwalker



Series: Found [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, its soft they're soft everything is soft, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Obi-Wan has misplaced his reading glasses. Anakin sees this as the perfect opportunity to mess with him, and gets Ahsoka to help.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920283
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	glasses

**Author's Note:**

> more wholesome content!! if you would like to submit a story request, please send me an ask/message on tumblr [@sonderwalker](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sonderwalker)

“Ahsoka!” Obi-Wan called as he walked around the common room. “Have you seen my glasses?” He asked, looking at her. She bit her lip, and looked at Anakin, who was mixing something in a bowl. He looked back at her and winked.

“Nope.” She said, popping the ‘p’. Obi-Wan sighed, and Ahsoka tried not to laugh as they watched him search around the apartment for his reading glasses, that were currently resting against his forehead.

“And what about you, Anakin?” He asked with his hands on his hips. “I’m sure that you saw them at some point today.”

“I haven’t seen them since you were last reading those documents.” He replied while shrugging. Ahsoka watched in awe- she had no idea how he was keeping a straight face for so long, especially considering how her master usually was.

“Well, I was just reading them right here.” Obi-Wan said, exasperated as he gestured at the couch.

“Did you check under the cushions?” Ahsoka suggested. She shared another look with Anakin as they watched Obi-Wan lift the couch cushions for the countless time that afternoon. They watched as Obi-Wan meticulously tore the common room apart and then put it back together again. She was honestly impressed that his glasses hadn’t fallen off his face while he was moving around so much.

“Did you check your quarters?” Anakin suggested. “I can help you look, if you want.”

“Yes, but a second look won’t hurt.” Obi-Wan replied as he walked off. Anakin followed, but turned back to look at Ahsoka, raising one finger against his lips. She smiled and nodded.

“Are you sure that you didn’t walk off with them?” Anakin asked as he began to pretend to look through Obi-Wan’s quarters with him.

“Maybe you placed them somewhere that you usually don’t go?” He asked. Obi-Wan scoffed.

“Anakin, it isn’t like we have a big apartment. I haven’t left in hours.” He turned back towards his bed, making sure that he didn’t place them there.

“They have to be in here somewhere….” He muttered under his breath. Anakin snickered.

“Maybe you sat on them?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Honestly, I would have noticed something as obvious as that, Anakin.”

“Okay, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything else. After searching through his quarters for several more minutes, he sat on his bed defeated. Anakin sat next to him, a small smile on his face.

“How can you possibly be happy at a time like this?” Obi-Wan asked, which caused Anakin to grin even harder. He shrugged.

“It’s funny to watch you… be normal.” He said, his face heating up. “Well… you’re not General Kenobi or having to deal with the council here. It’s just you, and me, and your glasses.”

“My currently _missing_ glasses.” Obi-Wan muttered. He locked eyes with Anakin and slid his hand over his, their fingers lacing together.

“But I appreciate the sentiment.” He said softly, which made Anakin blush even harder.

“D-did you check the fresher?” Anakin suggested, now clearly flustered. Obi-Wan pat his leg and stood up.

“No, actually I haven’t.” He said while stroking his beard. The two of them made their way into the fresher, and Anakin leaned against the door frame while Obi-Wan looked around.

“I’m not surprised that they’re not here, I’m sure I would have noticed if they were.” Obi-Wan said as he began to leave.

“Check again.” Anakin replied. “Did you check by the mirror?” He asked.

“No, why would I-“Obi-Wan stopped, staring at his own reflection and slowly reached up, grabbing his glasses and putting them back over his eyes.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, exasperated. Anakin laughed and stepped forward, kissing him on the forehead.

“Cheer up Obi-Wan,” Anakin said softly. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world.” He felt Obi-Wan huff, and he wrapped his arms around him. He heard Obi-Wan mumble something back, but after a moment he felt him return the hug. They broke apart after a moment.

“I cannot believe you. And Ahsoka! You had her in on it as well, didn’t you?” He said as they made their way out of the fresher and back into the common room.

“He only told me about it around an hour ago.” She said while shrugging. Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Honestly, what am I going to do with you two.” He muttered. They laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
